


Making Out

by mforpaul



Series: Valentine [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Making Out, Making Out Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mforpaul/pseuds/mforpaul
Summary: The evolvement of a kiss from its development to parting the lips.Just some romantic making out between the boys, some real slow jam!





	Making Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soul_writerr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/gifts).



> My special thanks to soul_writerr. She and I had challenged each other for Valentine's Day to write 1k words of making out in the sense of Plot what Plot/Making out without Plot. We both hated it while writing, but in the end we guess the results are not too shabby.
> 
> [Y'all check out Kat's part of the challenge: Free Kissing Zone by soul_writerr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088319)
> 
> Originally, this was supposed to be the last chapter [my PWP Uniformed Awakening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292401/chapters/42282251), but the mood didn't quite fit.

Rafael feels Sonny’s hot breath before he feels his lover’s sweet touch on his skin.

Deliberately Rafael does not turn his head around, instead he waits with feigned patience and closed eyes until Sonny finally, gently and cautiously, places a small kiss on his cheek. It is enough to make Rafael shudder, even though he would later never admit that. Feather lightly Sonny’s soft lips brush over Rafael’s rough five o’clock shadow. A warm, fulfilling sensation rushes through Rafael’s whole body. It is impossible to grasp that this beautiful feeling originates from the contrast of the gentlest lips in the world on harsh stubbles.

Rafael leans his head against Sonny, willing to capture the touch of his lover’s lips in full expand. Fingertips press gently into the flesh of Rafael’s opposite cheek, insisting him to turn his head towards his lover. Rafael does not resist of course. He turns and looks into stunningly blue eyes who look at him with pure admiration.

But Sonny does not kiss him. He presses a delicate kiss at one corner of Rafael’s mouth only to move on to the other corner of the mouth to give it the same treatment. After that he moves on to kiss the shallow cleft on Rafael’s chin and finally Sonny tilts his head a little to place the last kiss above his lover’s upper lip. Rafael needs to smile. He has his eyes closed and just enjoys the treat his boyfriend is giving him. Rafael likes Sonny’s tease, especially because it is full of promises. And these promises usually more than keep up with reality.

Sonny moves his fingers along Rafael’s jaw line, with his thumb and index finger he lifts up his chin.

Rafael smiles at him warmly. He loves this man. And after all this time he is still stunned by the way Sonny looks at him.

“You are beautiful”, Sonny huffs.

Love blossoms in Rafael’s chest and it only intensifies when Sonny finally presses their lips together. For a long moment, both men simply enjoy the prickling feeling of their lips moving perfectly together in sync. Rafael breathes in deeply through his nose, the specific scent of the love of his life tickles the inside of his nostrils. Sweet and sexy at the same time.

A pleasant shiver runs through Rafael’s body when Sonny’s tongue gently licks at his bottom lip. It does not take long for Rafael to part his lips so to give him an auspicious invitation. But again, Sonny likes to drive his boyfriend a little crazy before he gives him what they both want. So for the time being Sonny gently nibbles at Rafael’s bottom lip. God, Rafael loves that and Rafael cannot help but sigh as shivers run down his spine.

Sonny takes his time scratching his teeth over Rafael’s bottom lip and Rafael knows what his lover wants. And again Rafael would never admit that later, but he never stood a chance. Sonny would get whatever he wants for sure. Rafael’s madly pounding heart does not leave him any choice.

In his desperate desire to finally deepen the kiss, Rafael cannot help the passionate moan that escapes his mouth. Sonny does not even bother to hide smirking against his lips. That is what he had wanted after all and so he sucks at Rafael’s bottom lip more firmly.

When had Sonny learned exactly what his lover likes? Rafael does not know. But he more than likes how Sonny treats his bottom lips because Rafael feels electric jolts pulsating through his whole body.

Sonny licks with his tongue over Rafael’s bottom lip again and again, until Rafael’s breath begins to accelerate.

Rafael knows that content feeling that evolves in his stomach. The satisfaction that washes over him when he lets Sonny do his thing. When he lets him lead. When he allows Sonny to thoroughly drive him crazy by denying him what he wants as long as he can.

But his dick begins to twitch in anticipation and in general, Sonny is just too hard to resist. This is why Rafael moves his tongue forward to touch Sonny’s.

Sonny loosens the hold on Rafael’s chin and moves his hand instead to the back of Rafael’s head, but he does not put any pressure yet. Sonny strokes his tongue over the length of Rafael’s, slowly, in a painfully arousing pace twirling around it.

He continues this dance until Rafael groans desperately into Sonny’s mouth.

By now, goosebumps have spread all over Rafael’s body.

And at last Sonny seems to decide to have mercy on him, because he finally pulls him deeper into the kiss. The feel of Sonny, his lover, is the best feeling in the world, so there is nothing left that can make Rafael hold back.

Hungrily Rafael licks into Sonny’s mouth, enjoying how sweet Sonny tastes. Rafael can detect the taste of chocolate, red wine and a hint of vanilla.

Sonny tilts his head to get better access, to deepen the kiss even more.

Rafael lifts up his hands, because he feels the need to hold onto his lover or otherwise he would fall. His hands find Sonny’s biceps first, but soon he feels that the touch is not enough.

He buries his fingers in Sonny’s dirty blond hair, pulling him closer, searching for more contact with his lover’s body. So Rafael leans forward, places his knees on each side of Sonny’s thighs and sits down in his lap.

Sonny groans.

His hands loosen their grip on Rafael’s hair and squeeze his ass instead, thereby grinding Rafael against his crotch.

Both men are now more moaning than breathing normally. Lips, fingertips, tongues are too eager, too aroused to spend much time at one place, but instead frantically taste every inch of their respective lover that they can reach.

Their kiss becomes sloppy. And wet. And simply intoxicating.

Sonny’s fingers bury into Rafael’s t-shirt, untuck it und shove it over his head.

For a second, they break their kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys know, writing Barisi is my therapy. I could really need a boost today after a terrible week. Plus, the words don't want to flow lately and with this, I hope to refind my inspiration for my other projects. 
> 
> So please, leave kudos and comments. It would make me so happy.


End file.
